In That Moment
by ruan-san
Summary: And in that moment, Loki realized just how important she was to him. Loki/Darcy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Don't worry readers of any of my other stories, I'm not dropping any stories. I've just been reading a lot of Loki/Darcy fics ****and I wanted to put my own up there. If you're one of those people that hate short chapters, sorry about this. I did this so I'd be able to get chapters up quickly. If I continue, that is. I have this as incomplete because I hope to have more chapters, but I want to focus on my Kagome/Loki fic that I have up right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"Monster."

This had to be the first time Loki was ever truly confused as to why he was being called that.

"How could you?" the strange woman continued, collapsing on the floor. "He was my best friend!"

"I highly doubt that _thing_ could have been your best friend," he drawled, entertaining the thought of just killing the woman. Who would notice, anyway?

Loki sighed. Thor would never allow him to kill the girl and get away with it. Not if the action would upset his dear Jane.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! We've been together since I was fourteen," she wailed. "He saved my life…"

"You tried to attack me with it!"

"Him! And, maybe, you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that! If you had knocked like a normal person, no innocent lives would have been lost!"

"What life?" Loki asked incredulously.

"This life!" Darcy yelled, cradling the remains of her now crushed Taser.

Why couldn't he kill her, again?

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Glad people actually like this. I didn't think anyone would actually read this... Anyway, I'd also like to say that this takes place after the Avengers. While I loved the movie, I was a little disappointed in the lack of Darcy—which is why this fic is under the Thor archive. I've got the next five or so chapters planned out, so I hope you keep reading. My personal favorite is the next chapter, and you'll see why as long as this keeps getting a positive response. **

**Disclaimer: NO! NOT MINE!**

* * *

"Say ah."

Loki glared at the insufferable mortal before him, not for the first time wishing he was not chained to a wall. He supposed this was what he got for 'murdering' the woman's 'best friend'. SHIELD was just looking for excuses to keep him in a cell.

"Dude, seriously. If you don't eat now, they're not going to let you eat later."

"I refuse to eat that disgusting glob of red you insist on calling food," he sneered.

"It's not disgusting, it's lasagna. If you don't eat it, I will. And I'll enjoy it. I mean, even Garfield likes lasagna, and he's about as cranky as you are." Darcy adds as an afterthought, "But definitely not as hot."

"If you think that flattery is going to make me do your bidding, you—" he's interrupted by a forkful of lasagna being jammed into his open mouth.

"Now chew, and then swallow." She watches as the god does as instructed, satisfied at the pleasantly surprised glint in his eyes. "You like it, don't you?" she asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Smug mortal.

* * *

**AN: So, like I said, positive response equals quick update. While you're at it, take a look at my Kagome(Inuyasha)/Loki(Avengers) fic called Mutual Enemy. If you're a fan of Kagome crossovers, check that out. It features a dark side Kagome! Fun right? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I love this chapter. It made me giggle. Hope you feel the same. On a side note, how in character do you think I'm writing the characters? Well, here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. You know, one of these days, I'm just gonna write a Disclaimer Song.**

**...Yes, it'll be a parody of Bruno Mars' The Lazy Song...**

**I don't own that either.**

* * *

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

The question was asked in such a high pitch that Loki actually flinched from the sound.

"Sitting," he replied monotonously. He rolled his eyes when the girl made a low noise from the back of her throat reminiscent of a growl.

"Obviously. Why the hell do need to be in my room to sit? And why on my bed? SHIELD has plenty of perfectly acceptable chairs available for use."

"Ah, yes, but then I would be missing the wonderful company of a certain Darcy Lewis," he said charmingly, smiling as sincerely as he could manage.

She let out an unladylike snort, "Kiss ass. Why are you really here?"

"I tire of the occupants of SHIELD. They all believe themselves superior to me simply because the Allfather has left my punishment in their hands. You, Miss Lewis, at least recognize the threat I pose. In addition," he said, smirk in place, "you have wonderful taste in undergarments." Loki lifted an emerald thong from seemingly out of nowhere—a very familiar green thong.

Darcy patted her hip, confirming her suspicions.

"YOU BASTARD!"

His last thought before he fell unconscious was, _"__I thought her 'taser' had been destroyed?"_

* * *

**AN: How was it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is nothing compared to last chapter—which remains my favorite so far—but it does feature a jealous Loki. Not that he admits to it. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

"You know, Tony is such a great friend."

Loki's eye twitched, tired of hearing the girl fawn over the Man of Iron. She had been going on about him since he woke up from his unexpected collapse, showing off her taser like they were at an auction.

"I mean, after I showed him the pieces of my taser, he took them from me and promised to fix him. Not only did he bring him back to life, he improved him so that he would work on both you and Thor even in your godly forms. Isn't that just awesome?"

"Yes, quite," he said tartly, irritation coloring his tone.

"And, just in case, he made it so I could change the settings, for when I needed to tase a human—you know, so they won't die from it. I don't know why you would ever want to throw him out a window," Darcy continued, making some random hand gestures with her hands.

"I do," he muttered bitterly, wishing he could throw that Tony Stark out another window.

It was all Starks fault the woman now had something to use against him: both the humiliation that he was taken down by a young mortal woman, and that he somehow lost complete control over his bladder in the process.

* * *

**AN: I don't know, I just find 'tartly' to be a weird word... When I typed that down, I just imagined this angry looking poptart. Maybe that's just me. Also, the bladder thing was inspired by an episode of CW's Supernatural, The Mystery Spot. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's the part where Sam tells Dean that he peed his pants after getting run over and Dean says something along the lines of, "Of course I peed my pants! A man gets run over and you expect him to have full control over his bladder?!" I digress. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Anything you'd like to see in future chapters?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hola, Mishamigos! Sorry this took so long. I don't even know why it did—I've had this chapter done since I posted the third chapter. It was partially laziness, computer issues, more laziness, and The Voice. I don't usually watch that show, but since Cassadee Pope is in it, I've been watching this season. And there was JR Aquino, but since he's already out, Cassadee is my only reason. Anyway, back to the chapter. It's a little different than the other chapters. If you look, all the chapters thus far have been Loki POV, starting with dialogue from Darcy, and ending with a thought from Loki. This one is actually Darcy POV, starting with a sentence from Loki, and ending with a thought from Darcy. I also thought it was a good time for some Loki revenge. Darcy has been besting him too many times. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine, no matter how much I wish it were. **

* * *

"Say ah—oh, don't give me that look. I honestly quite like this reversal in roles."

Darcy gave the God of Mischief a withering glare of epic proportions, which he ignored without so much as a flinch, serving only to frustrate her further. As he only continued to look at her blankly, she turned her glare to the spoon of chocolate pudding he held out to her.

"I can feed myself, thank you," she snapped. "Just hand it over."

"Actually, Fury requested I keep any kind of potential weapon away from you," he explained, pulling the spoon away when she reached for it.

"If I'm so dangerous that I could turn a spoon into some kind of weapon, why aren't I chained to the wall like you were?" she challenged.

Loki merely shrugged, thrusting the spoon forward again. "Just eat, or, as you pointed out during my own imprisonment, 'they're not going to let you eat later.'"

"I still don't get why Fury felt the need to put me in _your_ cell! I hardly did anything!"

"That's clearly not how the Director sees it."

"Hey! He's the one that looked at me like I was a moron when I momentarily forgot that I am no longer in school and that I don't have to raise my hand and wait to be called on to talk!" she argued.

"Perhaps, then, you should have come up with a different solution rather than telling him that you were merely, 'warming up your pimp hand.'"

Damn… She hated when the cocky bastard was right.

…At least _she_ didn't try taking over the world…

* * *

**AN:** **We all know that if Darcy wanted to, she could have easily taken over the world. And we would all be thankful. Hmm... Out of curiosity, if you could take over the world, how would you go about doing it? My dad says he would somehow take control of all the electricity in the world, basically holding it 'hostage' until everyone bowed down to him in defeat. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: In honor of the Twinkie.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

"I don't think I can ever forgive for that."

Loki rolled his eyes for what must have been the thousandth time since he met her, wondering how she could sound so serious on such a trivial matter.

"You will get over it, I assure you."

"No! I will not get over it! What you have done is—is unforgivable! Inexcusable! Deplorable! Reprehensible!" Darcy screamed dramatically.

"I had no idea your vocabulary was extensive," Loki said smarmily.

"This is no time for jokes, Reindeer Games!" Darcy gasped, using Tony's nickname for the God, causing him to glare angrily at the small woman. "You _ate_ my _last_ _Twinkie_! Do you realize the crime you have committed? It's practically a sin! Now that Hostess is closing down, how do you expect me to survive?"

"Calm down, mortal," he sneered, waving his hand lazily in the air. Suddenly, a spongy yellow snack cake appeared, floating in the air until Loki grabbed it. After a quick inspection, he handed it over to Darcy with a sigh.

Darcy looked at the pastry skeptically, taking a cautious bite. At the soft, creamy taste that filled her mouth, her skepticism quickly turned to reverence as she gazed at the God of Mischief.

"…An unlimited supply of Twinkie goodness…"

He had a feeling his magic would be almost completely exhausted within the hour.

* * *

**AN: ****Truth be told, I can't even remember the last time I had a Twinkie, so I'm not really bothered with whatever is going on with Hostess. However, since almost everyone I know seems to be mourning its loss (I'm fairly certain one of my friends turned their school locker into a Twinkie shrine), I decided I should honor it with this chapter. Darcy strikes me as one who would also mourn the loss of Twinkies. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think I like the idea of Loki becoming the God of Twinkies, rather than Mischief. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Another chapter! The reason this one is out so soon is because I've actually been wrting these all week, everyday in math class. I just can't seem to focus there lately. It's like, the second I walk in there, I'm hit with thgis sudden inspiration to write for this story. I'm starting to think I've been too focussed on this story than is really healthy. I mean, five times now I've caught myself writing Loki on the name space... I need help.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have an iPod?!"

Loki gave the woman an irritated look, making a show of sharpening his daggers. He had only been polishing them until the girl decided to annoy him with her incessant chatter, at which point he switched to sharpening them in hopes that she would catch the subtle threats he was sending. Unfortunately, she remained oblivious.

"I meant exactly what I said: I do not own an iPod. It is doubtful that SHIELD makes a habit of buying their prisoners expensive luxury items," he explained bitterly.

"Seriously, how have you not gone completely off your rocker yet?"

"I would not be so sure," Loki muttered, his comment going unnoticed by the ranting brunette.

"I mean, I don't know what I would do without my iPod," Darcy continued, horrified at the thought. "My taser may be my best friend, but my iPod… This is my baby."

"Is it normal for you mortals to form such familial bonds with your electrical devices?" Loki asked curiously.

"This is the 21st century. Damn straight it's normal."

No. No matter what she said, Loki doubted anything this woman did could ever be considered normal.

* * *

**AN: That's because nothing Darcy does _is_ normal. Silly Loki. ReViEw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I made a Christmas chapter! Yay! I'm posting this early because I'm afraid if I waited, I'd forget to do it on time. And, I'm happy to say that I might have a new favorite chapter! I think this chapter might even constitute as, dare I say it, real fluff! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. But it is almost Christmas so... Here's hoping.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Reindeer Games!"

Loki had no time to admonish her for calling him that damned nickname before a colorfully wrapped package hit him square in the face.

"And _what_ is _this?"_ he asked disdainfully, glaring sharply at her.

"It's called a present. Say it with me, Pre-sent," she said, sounding the word out slowly.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Loki asked, ignoring the condescending tone.

"Well, here on Earth, some of us like to celebrate the holiday we call Christmas on December 25. On this day, we give gifts…get gifts…and uh…drink eggnog…?" Darcy's face twisted in frustration, having trouble finding a good explanation. "Ugh, just accept the gift already!"

He raised an amused eyebrow, and then looked at the gift curiously. With a snap of his fingers, the garish red and gold wrapping paper was gone, leaving a plain white box. Removing the lid, Loki took out the black article of Midgardian clothing that lay folded inside. It turned out to be a t-shirt with the words 'Team Darcy' emblazoned proudly on the back in glittery green font.

"Like it? It's custom-made," she snickered.

His eye twitched out of annoyance before, as quickly as it appeared, it was replaced by an evil smirk.

"I absolutely love it. It seems great minds do think alike, my dear," he said smoothly, waving an intricate design in the air with his hand.

Just as the Twinkies had before, a green-wrapped box appeared before him, floating in midair. A flick of his wrist had the box zooming toward her, stopping just short of hitting her in the gut. Darcy grabbed it, unwrapping it cautiously.

It was her turn to glare. Inside the box was green lingerie. Extremely lacy, green lingerie. Extremely lacy, green lingerie with the words 'Property of Loki' adorning both the chest and rear areas.

"Just what you've always wanted, no?"

"...Sometimes, I get the feeling you hate me. You do, don't you Magic Man?"

Loki had to refrain from telling her that, on the contrary, he was actually growing rather fond of her.

* * *

**AN: Who could hate Darcy? I don't think that's possible. But, isn't TaserTricks so adorable? Loki is 'growing fond' of Darcy! Yes, a budding romance! You're probably all thinking, "FINALLY! Now bring on the sexy times." Just joking. Well, some of you might be thinking that... There won't be sexy times though. I don't write that stuff-only because I do not know how! :) But I hope you liked it anyway, and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Happy belated New Year! This is a cliché New Year chapter with the most cliché New Year tradition. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

"What the hell?!"

Loki had trouble keeping the innocent look on his face while holding back the smirk when the woman turned her bewildered look to him. Her mouth was opening and closing repeatedly, reminiscent to a fish.

"I was only partaking in the tradition your iron friend informed me of," he replied, pasting on a genuine (looking) frown. "Is it not customary to kiss on New Year's Day to ensure our peaceful relationship continues on through the next year? We wouldn't want another battle taking place on your already weak planet now, would we?"

"Then why didn't you just make out with Fury?" Darcy muttered, a little pissed off that a stupid kiss on the cheek seemed to be bothering her so much.

More entertained than insulted at the suggestion, he said, "Because you were closer, of course. However, I would greatly appreciate you keep such lewd thoughts to yourself next time."

"You didn't even do it right, anyway!" she snapped without thinking, too affronted to care—or notice that she was playing right into Loki's hands. "You're supposed to kiss on _midnight._ It's not midnight yet."

"My, Miss Lewis, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were hoping to snag another kiss from me!" Loki announced with feigned shock.

"Wait, what—" Darcy began, cutting herself off when his face was suddenly _right in front of her_. So close that, as cliché as it might sound, they were practically breathing in each other's breaths.

"But if you insist," he said softly—so softly she was surprised she could hear it over the loud countdown that she was only vaguely aware was happening.

Loki finally let his smirk free when he heard her breathing hitch, her wide-eyes fluttering closed. And then, as the countdown reached one, he swooped down swiftly and planted a soft kiss…

On her nose.

"Happy New Year," he whispered, and Darcy opened her eyes, only to find him nowhere in sight.

"Stupid freakin' Mischief God!"

Loki, who had waited a moment out of sight to see her reaction, actually laughed the first genuine laugh in a long time when he heard the loud string of curses the girl let out. He decided he would try to join in more of these Midgardian festivities if it meant he could mess with her like this again.

* * *

**AN: Ha! I've always wanted to do one of those teaser kiss things. I have suffered through many of those, and felt the need to take it out on my readers... Sadistic, yes, but as they say, misery loves company. Hope it didn't piss anyone off too much. I don't think I've ever had so many cliches in one chapter before, though. I'll admit, I did enjoy writing it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This chapter definitely came out of nowhere. I was listening to the radio (Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back) when suddenly I'm all like "Loki should learn to text!" But then I realized he knows practically nothing about life here on Earth. Also, I was wondering if I should start actually putting the other characters in here. I mention some of them, but none of them have made an actual appearance. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

"This is one of my personal favorites."

Loki studied the screen of the brunette's electrical device—he believed she called it a 'cellphone'—with a critical eye. He mentally read the compilation of seemingly random letters, at a complete loss as to what they were supposed to mean.

"I...do not understand," he spoke slowly, still contemplating the letters.

"ROTFLSHIDBLTWADSIF: rolling on the floor laughing so hard I died but luckily there was a doctor so I'm fine. It's a text acronym. You know, texting—I just explained all of that to you yesterday!" Darcy exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"I still don't understand. You were not "rolling on the floor laughing," and you certainly did not die from it. Also, the only doctor close enough to resuscitate you if had died is Dr. Banner who, in addition to not being a healer as far as I am aware, lives on the floor below us."

"...Wow. Obviously, I'm going to have request Fury put you in the same program as Steve. You need the lessons on how it works here on Earth just as much as he does. Now that I think about it, maybe Thor should join, too. I'm sure Steve won't mind some company. I hear he's watching The Lion King next session. That one is a real tear-jerker. You might want to bring some tissues."

Loki didn't even know how to react to any of this.

* * *

**AN: I wouldn't know how to react to that either. Actually, I think I would squeal like a fan-girl because I absolutely love The Lion King. Which I don't own, by the way. Just thought you should know. I also liked that text-thingy. The "there was a doctor so I'm fine" part makes me think of Doctor Who. Don't own that either.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This one is like, two chapters in one. Some people asked to see the Lion King session, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Ha! The boar and his tiny friend are most amusing! What say you, brother?"

Not for the first time, Loki wished he had killed that nosy mortal woman when he had the chance. True, he had grown fond of her during the time that they had spent together, but he was sure he would get over it in a century or two. And if he couldn't kill her, he supposed he could have simply erased her mind of this moronic idea of hers before he was roped into watching some Midgardian child's "movie" about talking animals. What made the situation worse was having to watch it with the soldier and the idiot that fancies himself his brother.

"The boar has gastrointestinal problems, and the little meerkat lacks creativity," Loki answered, scowl on his face.

"Oh, lighten up, Loki! I am sure that if Lady Darcy were here, you would not be so ill-humored!" Thor said, throwing his humongous arm over his brother's shoulder in what was meant to be a friendly gesture.

Loki froze at the weight, his scowl becoming murderous. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how the soldier moved off the couch all three of them had been sitting in, already on the defensive for the fight he expected to break out.

Smart man.

* * *

"So, how was—holy crap! What the hell happened to you?"

Loki lifted a hand to his face, wiping off the blood that dripped off the side of his mouth. He let the woman lead him to her bed, watching her as she left to retrieve something from the bathroom. He could hear her rummaging through her things, muttering to herself along the way.

"I was in the same room as my idiot brother for more than five minutes."

"And how did that end with you looking like you got mauled by a freakin' bear!?"

"We were...bonding," Loki summarized, his mind going back to the words (and fists) exchanged with his brother as Darcy returned, alcohol and bandages in hand.

"Bonding?" she asked incredulously. At seeing Loki's nod in affirmation, she rolled her eyes. "You two must be the best of friends by now, then."

Loki doubted he and his brother would ever be best friends, like when they were younger, but he supposed that today was a start. A painful start, he would admit, but a start nonetheless. He made a note to (possibly) thank Darcy later.

* * *

**AN: And, done. Sorry I didn't put any of the 'bonding', but I'm not all that good with action scenes. Besides, it would have been too long. Tell me what you think. Thor and Loki's relationship is still pretty bad, but it is getting better. So, I have decided to actually have other characters in here every once in a while. I can't wait to have Tony in here. He's like my favorite Avenger. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: The Valentines chapter! In which Loki's plan backfires... By the way, the last bit under "Extra" was meant to be in the last chapter, but I forgot it. It is dedicated to nineteennintytwo who wanted to know how Loki would react to Scar. Though, just so you know, I think this chapter might be rated T. **

* * *

"You have _fangirls_?!"

Loki raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"I have what?" he asked, feeling frustrated about having encountered yet another unfamiliar term. Perhaps he should invest in a dictionary on Midgard speech... Or maybe a translator...

"Fangirls! You _actually_ have fangirls!" she repeated, even more dumbfounded than before.

"Yes, I heard you the first time," Loki said with a roll of his eyes. "I was asking what in Valhalla a 'fangirl' is supposed to be."

Darcy turned to him with a completely serious face, a look Loki could honestly say he had never seen her wear before. He could also say that he never wished to see such a look again. It was most disturbing.

"Fangirls are possibly the scariest creatures to have ever walked the earth. They are a rabid breed of human female who are obsessed with either a fictional character or an actor. Similar to the breed of fanboy. Fangirls congregate at anime conventions and livejournal. Have been known to glomp, grope, and tackle when encountering said obsessions."

Loki looked at her strangely. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Don't you get it?" she yelled incredulously. "You will now forever be stalked by psycho teenage girls, watching your every move. They will all fantasize about you doing...naughty things with/to them. If they see you on the street, they will jump you right there and then, without a care who sees! You are going to have to look over your shoulder constantly just to make sure they don't rape you!"

"How can you even be so sure that I have these 'fangirls'?" Loki asked, slightly uneasy after hearing her description.

"Well, I was on youtube watching one of those grainy videos of the Avengers kicking your ass," Darcy ignored when Loki snarled at the mention, "when I noticed the top comment. Basically, whoever it was cussed out SHIELD and the Avengers for, and I quote, "daring to harm even one beautiful hair on your gorgeous head." And then they asked for your hand in marriage. That comment alone got over two hundred likes. I scrolled down and I found two pages worth of comments asking you to be their Valentine, and the comments only started coming in today. Two pages, in one day. No, it's only ten in the morning. So, two pages in ten hours. It's madness, dude!"

And while the thought was...creepy, for lack of better word, Loki found himself focussing instead on the small pout on her face. It was almost as if...

"Why, Miss Lewis_,_ it seems to me that someone is, dare I say, _jealous,"_ he commented lightly with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey, hold on, I am not jealous of some..." Darcy trailed off awkwardly, _really_ taking in the sight that she failed to notice the entire time she had been talking to him. Loki grinned when he realized she was finally noticing that he had only just got out of the shower when she called out to him, and he was still wet and, aside from the white tower draped around his waist, still very much naked.

Darcy's face burned a bright red, and Loki couldn't help but add a teasing, "Like what you see?" that he had heard the Man of Iron say to that Pepper woman when he caught her staring at him once.

Loki could honestly say he didn't expect Darcy's response to his teasing.

The girl composed herself quickly, the red on her face fading slightly, and lifted a hand to his bare chest. She trailed it down slowly, ignoring his rigid posture, raking her eyes over his body sensually, obviously checking him out. When her hand reached just above the towel, she took a step back, nodding her head.

"I'd tap that," she said, giving him a smirk of her own. "At least I know why you have so many fangirls now."

Well played, Darcy Lewis. Well played.

* * *

***Extra***

"So, I was meaning to ask before you scared the crap out of me with you and Thor's 'bonding'; what did you think of Scar?"

Loki pondered the question, taking a sip of his tea.

"Which animal was that?" he asked, trying to remember any character named Scar. Truthfully, he hadn't paid much attention to the movie at all. He was too busy trying not to kill the soldier and his brother, both of whom had sat only an arm's width away from him.

"He was the lion with, you know, the scar on his face."

"Oh yes, the so-called villain of the film," Loki scoffed. "He was a fool."

"Really? I thought you would have... I don't know... sympathised with him?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh come on, you can't honestly tell me you didn't see any similarities between him and you, right? I mean, you both hate your brothers, you're both the younger brother, you both want to rule, you both used a giant army to get what you want, and you both lost to the ones you looked down on."

"Hmm... That may be, he was still a fool. Even I know when it is time to surrender. Which is why I am alive, and he died."

Besides, there was no way he would ever ally himself with creatures as stupid as those hyenas. That would only succeed in making _him_ look bad.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I honestly think that even if Loki noticed any similarities between himself and Scar, he would not admit to himself, let alone Darcy. And in the movies, he's pretty much depicted as an arrogant ass; of course he's gonna think he was better than Scar. But, I hope you liked both the Valentines and Extra. Oh, and the fangirl definition was found on urbandictionary, so all credit for that goes there. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I finally have a chapter with Tony in it! Unfortunately, there's not much Darcy. I just had this idea, and it needed to be written! There's some friendship!FrostIron, but no slash, obviously. Although, from Darcy's point of view, it may have seemed like slash... You'll just have to read it.**

* * *

"Just put on the damn pants, Reindeer Games."

Loki glared at the man for a moment before turning his heated gaze back to the _monstrosity_ that damned woman wanted him to wear. He had only agreed to try the Midgardian clothing to get the woman off his back about him always wearing his armor, but there was no way in _hell_ he would put those on.

He sneered, "I will not so much as _touch_ those **things,** Mr. Stark. How you humans can wear those willingly is beyond me."

"Come on, it can't be that bad compared to what you wear over in Fairyland," Stark snorted. "I, personally, don't do the whole skinny jeans scene, but hey—if your master chose them for you, I can't really see a way you could get out of it."

"Miss Lewis is not in _any way_ my _"master."_"

"You sure?" Stark asked with an eyebrow raised sardonically. When silence was his only response, Tony grinned triumphantly. He threw the pants at Loki, "Now put them on."

Grumbling, Loki held the pants tightly in hand, moving to change in the bathroom.

One minute. He would wear the things for one minute, and then he was changing back into his armor. He would show Darcy the pants, and leave before any comments could be made.

The material was uncomfortable. It was tight, scratchy, and it literally_ rubbed him the wrong way_. He fumbled with the button at the top of the jeans, unused to dressing himself. Back in Asgard, he always servants that would do that for him. Besides, his armor was mostly made up of buckles, not buttons. He supposed he could have simply used his magic to put it on, but he wasn't sure how the clothing would react. He didn't want a repeat of what happened when he tried to turn on the 'television' a week ago.

Loki almost slapped his forehead at his stupidity. He should have just illusioned it to look like he was wearing it, while he was really wearing his usual armor, like what he did when he visited Thor during his brother's banishment.

Too late now.

Scowl firmly in place, he stepped out of the bathroom to get the Man of Iron to show him where Darcy hid herself. He still couldn't believe she brought Tony Stark, of all people, to come and _babysit_ him.

"Your fly's open," Stark said abruptly.

"My what?'

"Your fly, it's open," he repeated.

"My what?" Loki repeated as well.

"Your—here, I'll fix it," he said, moving closer to Loki.

"Personal space, Stark," Loki said, disgust written on his face.

"I'm trying to help you." Tony muttered, "God knows why..."

"Then hurry up," Loki demanded, uncomfortable with both the close proximity and the tugging the man was doing to bring the zipper up to where it should be.

"Damn, it's stuck."

"Just move, I'll do it."

"No, I've almost got it."

"Stark—" Loki began, but was interrupted by the door opening suddenly. He looked up at the same time Stark turned his head to look over his shoulder, both seeing Darcy standing there with a bag slung over her shoulder at the same time. Darcy looked between the two of them in amusement, and Loki realized how they must have looked. The awkward silence was broken when Tony blurted out, "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Well, it looked like you were helping him put on his pants, but if that wasn't it, please spare me the details. I think I'll just leave you two to it, then," and then she turned and left before either of them could protest.

Loki turned another glare at the stupid man who was at fault for all of this.

Tony snorted again, waving a hand in dismissal to his glare. "Chill out. Pepper has caught me doing things way worse than that. I'm sure your lady-love will understand."

Loki's gaze drifted to the window longingly. If only...

* * *

**AN: Ha. Aren't misunderstandings the best? I don't know, I just loved the idea of Darcy walking in on those two doing something weird. Don't worry, this isn't going to randomly become a Darcy/Loki/Tony fic, but the guys are going to become friends. Eventually. Besides, Tony has Pepper! Pepperony FTW! ...I mostly like it because of the name...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Another short chapter this time. Tell me what you thinking.**

* * *

"Ugh, turn off the radio."

Loki looked up from his book, glanced at the woman for a short moment, then back at his book.

"Why?" he asked, not making a move to do as she asked—mostly because he didn't know how.

"I hate this song!" Darcy groaned.

"You'll live," Loki replied lazily, trying his best to ignore the upbeat music coming from the radio. The task was proven impossible, especially when he realized that more than one voice was singing the song.

"Hey, I just met you

And this crazy

But here's my number

So call me, maybe!" Darcy sang, bobbing her head along with the words.

"I thought you said you hated this song?"

"I do! It's just so goddamn catchy!"

He would never understand mortals.

* * *

**AN: I'm sure you guys all know those annoying songs that you can honestly say you hate, but then when it plays on the radio or something, you just find yourself singing along to it because it's just too catchy. For me, that song is Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen, which I don't own. What songs make you guys feel like that? I'm just curious.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I liked this chapter. It was a pain to write, though. I wrote it on my phone, and for some reason, it kept changing Loki to Kiki. **

* * *

"You're so _boring!"_

Loki looked up from his latest read, slightly insulted. Out of all the words used to describe him, he never thought "boring" would be one as well.

"That certainly wasn't very nice," he said.

"At least I'm honest," Darcy replied. "I mean, all you've done all day is read! What is it you're reading, anyway? How to take over the world in three easy steps?"

"Oh yes. Step one is to kill the annoying little chit that refuses to shut up about how I spend my free time."

"Very funny. Oh, I know! If you're gonna spend the day holed up reading a book, at least read a good one." Darcy left the room, returning with a book, battered from continuous use. "Here. Now _this_ is worth reading."

Loki inspected the book, raising an eyebrow at the childish illustration on the cover. It was of a bespectacled boy, flying on a broom, with a castle, a three-headed dog, and a unicorn in the background.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_," he read aloud.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. "Ah, Harry Potter. The only books I've ever read willingly."

Loki looked over the book once more before handing it back. "No thank you. It seems much too childish to hold my interest for very long."

"Give it a shot!" Darcy pleaded. "It's really good!"

"It looks ridiculous," he cut in.

Her mouth shut at the statement, a scowl on her face now. She spun on her heel with a huff, leaving the room once more. When she returned this time, she held a quill, a piece of parchment, and ink. Setting the items down in front of him, she stepped back, hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"I need you to do something for me." When he remained silent, she elaborated, "You'll be writing lines."

"And what is it you want me to write?" He asked, smirking at her attempt at a posh accent similar to his own.

"I must not tell lies."

By the look on her face, he could tell he was missing some sort of inside joke. Eyes darting back to the book, he figured it couldn't hurt to check the book out...

* * *

**AN: btw, I do not own Harry Potter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So, this is both an extension of the last chapter, and the opening for the April Fools day chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"How long have you been here?"

Loki rubbed at his tired eyes, blinking them at the bewildered girl, setting the last _Harry Potter_ book down.

"Since you left me here to write lines," Loki said, holding back a yawn.

"That was..." Darcy glanced at the clock on her microwave, "Five hours ago?!" She frowned suddenly. "I was only asleep for five hours? Huh. Weird."

"Yes, I have been here reading for the passed five hours."

"Wait, it took you five hours to read all seven books?"

"No, it took me two. The other three were spent looking for the books," Loki answered, then leveled her with a fierce glare. "Why would you hide them under the floor boards?"

"So no one would steal my most precious items."

"Well, I did not appreciate having to pry open the floor boards, then repairing them afterwards. Nor did I appreciate writing lines."

"Hey, you're the one who called Harry Potter ridiculous-"

"You didn't let me finish. I did not appreciate writing lines like that," he said, pulling a quill out of nowhere. Giving her a pointed look, he handed it to her carefully.

"Is this...?" Darcy trailed off, her hands almost shaking.

"It is."

"No way!" She exclaimed, looking frantically for something to write on.

Wordlessly, Loki handed her the same parchment he had written on the day before. Slamming it on the table, she scribbled her name on it multiple times, not once did she pause to dip the quill into the ink well. She continued writing, pausing only when the dull sting in her hand grew sharp enough that she was actually forced to drop the quill. There, on the back of her hand, her name looked as if it had been carved right into her skin.

Rather than curse, as would be the normal reaction, she instead exclaimed, "That is so freakin' awesome!"

"Hmm..." Loki replied. "It took a while to get it to work properly, but as you can see, I managed to figure it out."

"...Can you make more of these?" Darcy asked, and Loki could literally sense the mischief coming off her in waves.

"Of course," he said, sounding almost offended at the insinuation.

"I know what we're gonna do today."

Loki couldn't help but feel excited-it had been awhile since he had the chance to cause some real mischief around here.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for any mistakes. I'm writing this on my phone in the movie theatre. I'm watching The Host with my mom. Well, waiting for it to start playing. I didn't really want to watch it, but its my moms birthday so... Yeah. Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry, a lot of family issues. **

* * *

"Where the hell are all the pens?!"

Nick Fury was not in the mood for this crap. He had paperwork to do, and all of his pens seemed to have disappeared. Asking around, everyone seemed to be missing every one of their writing utensils. He had a feeling it had to do with a certain Taser wielding brunette and her sidekick Daddy-Issues.

"Damn," he cursed, rifling through his desk drawers in hopes of finding something to write with. Finally, after pulling some of the strangest things from his desk (he knew for a fact that he didn't have a dog, so why the hell did he have a leash?), he found one of those quills that people used to use for writing. Warily, he pulled it out, looking for anything suspicious. Finding nothing, he tried to spot some ink (he needed to finish those papers, dammit!), but came up empty once again.

In his frustration, he swiped the quill against his paper. When it left a deep red line before, he blinked in surprise.

"Must have ink in it already," he muttered to himself, beginning his paperwork.

It started as a small tingle in his hand, so he dismissed it. But then that tingle grew, and soon enough there was painful sting, and he had to stop writing in order to get a good look at what was causing the pain in his hand. A jumble of X's and checkmarks and circles covered the skin of his hand.

"What the hell!"

Nick's head snapped up when he heard snickers coming from the corner of his office. he just managed to catch sight of Darcy waving cheekily, Loki standing behind her with a smirk on his face, before they disappeared a second later.

Resisting the urge to pull out his gun, Nick stood up calmly, heading out the door of his office.

He needed to make sure that Loki's cell was nice and prepared to accommodate for two inhabitants.

* * *

"Tony! What did you do with all the pens?!"

Tony jerked up from his hunched over position over his work table, having been making some "minor" adjustments to his Ironman suit. Pepper marched in angrily, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Well, it wasn't me, so who else could it have been?"

"I don't know, but did you ever think that maybe JARVIS isn't as innocent as you might think?"

"Tony, he's a computer program."

"It's always the one you least suspect."

"You're being ridiculous-"

"And you're being naggy."

"Just give me something to write with."

"You need something to write with? Fine. Here," he said, handing her the quill Darcy had given him that morning. She called it a "just 'cause" present.

"Do you at least have any ink?" Pepper asked after a moment of staring at the quill in her hand oddly.

"No, it doesn't need any-says so on the side."

And it did. On the side written in beautiful golden cursive that contrasted brilliantly with the black quill was "No ink required."

Pepper raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. She left the room, quill in hand.

Tony sighed, turning back to his suit, hoping he could work in peace now.

"TONY!" Pepper screamed so loudly he was sure even the worst criminals in the lowest pits of hell were trembling at the sound.

He should have known not to trust a gift given by Darcy.

* * *

"What is this sorcery?!"

Steve jolted from where he sat on the couch, looking over his shoulder at Thor. The god was currently looking from his hand to a quill on the table in a mixture of bewilderment and anger.

"What happened?"

"It is bewitched!" He boomed, pointing accusingly at the quill. "It has stolen my blood and carved words onto my skin!"

Steve peered at Thor's hand when the god thrust it at him, "There's nothing on your hand, Thor."

"Right there!" Thor pointed at his hand with the other. "'My dearest Jane.'"

"It doesn't say anything!"

"Here," Thor threw the strange quill at him, "write something. Then you will see that I am right!"

Steve took the quill with a roll of his eyes. Picking up the paper Thor was obviously using as a letter to Jane, he began to write whatever came to mind. The words "Peggy," and "Carter" appeared more often than not.

Although the quill's ink did look remarkably like blood, there were still no words being "carved into his skin."

By the time Steve had written an entire paragraph's worth of words, nothing had happened.

"Sorcery!" Thor cried in a last effort to convince him.

"Right, buddy. I think I'm gonna go down to the gym now, if you don't mind."

When he left the room, he could have sworn he heard giggles coming from his right, but when he turned, no one was there. Steve shrugged, resuming his trek to the gym.

* * *

"That was totally worth it."

Loki smirked at the brunette, nodding his agreement. It must have been a strange sight, two people chained to a wall on opposite sides of a cell, looking like they just won the lottery.

"It was."

"Poor Pepper, though."

"Hmm. It was necessary. If not for that mix up, we would not know what was needed to make the perfect blood quill. Now, we have both the general use quill, and the targeted quill."

"Yeah. Good thinking on making it so that only the targeted person would see the effects of the quill. Oh, and the ink inside the quill for if someone who wasn't targeted wouldn't be hurt."

"Thank you. If we are giving praise, I must say, having "no ink required" on the quill was helpful. It took the director much too long to realize it on his own," Loki shook his head in disappointed.

"Haha. Now, are you done patting yourselves on the back, or am I gonna have to muzzle you both?" Fury interrupted, glaring at them.

"No, we're quite finished. Thank you for asking though, Director Fury," Loki replied, smiling charmingly.

Fury glared at the God of Mischief one more time before turning on his heel and leaving, all of the lights shutting off as the doors closed with a loud bang.

"Still worth it."

Loki chuckled at Darcy's whispered remark. It was definitely worth it.

* * *

**AN: the original chapter only had that last bit, but I figured since you all waited so long, I would let you see what happened before that. Hope you liked it, and that my not so cheery mood didn't bleed into my writing...**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm so excited!"

Loki rolled his eyes, shrugging his arm out of the girl's surprisingly tight grip.

"I can see that," he drawled.

"Aren't you excited too? I mean, look at Thor!" Darcy said, pointing at the blonde who was practically bouncing in place.

"Of course _he's_ excited-his lovely Jane is finally returning. I, on the other hand, could not care less. Why would I? I've never even properly met the woman," Loki replied simply.

"You don't need to properly meet her!" she exclaimed. "You know me, and if I think she's totally awesome, you should already know that means she **is** totally awesome. Logic."

"Because your word is law," he said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"Jane!" Thor called excitedly, causing the other two to look up, catching sight of the petite brunette who was now hurrying to them through the airport crowd with a large duffle bag hung on her shoulder. Two large men in suits (obviously SHIELD agents) trailed after her, holding the rest of Jane's luggage.

"JANE!" Darcy shrieked excitedly, pushing passed everyone in her way to get to the other woman-Thor and Loki included.

Loki stayed where he stood even as Thor also hurried to the young woman, both he and Darcy fussing over her as she laughed lightly at their antics. As the three continued to chatter, making their way out of the airport, Loki followed behind with the SHIELD agents. Completely forgotten. He narrowed his eyes at Thor's woman.

He now had another reason to dislike the woman, and he still hadn't even properly met her yet.

* * *

**AN: So, I just got back from visiting family. I'm sooooo tired. I'm gonna go take a nap, but I just wanted to put this chapter up first before I forget. Tell me what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: so, basically, I have no Internet at my house right now. I've been surviving on free wifi at restaurants and other stores. In also writing on my phone again... I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

"These are seriously the only flavors you have?"

Loki scoffed, not caring the least about ice-cream flavors. It's not lie he wanted any. After leaving the airport, Loki had insisted on visiting the bookstore (though he doubted he would find anything good enough to rival the greatness of the Harry Potter books), but Jane wished to get a sweet treat first, and so Darcy immediately changed course to comply.

He wasn't surprised. About that, at least. He was, however, shocked by the unpleasant feeling that had settled in his stomach.

"Do you see anything else?" Loki heard the young man at the counter ask, forcing himself to focus back on the current conversation rather than whatever he was feeling.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Darcy complained.

"Darcy, just pick one," Jane spoke up irritably.

"Easy for you to say Jane," Darcy shot back. "You already got a scoop of your favorite ice-cream. They don't have any of the ones I like!"

"How about this one?" Thor suggested, pointing to one of the containers. Loki didn't bother to check which one.

"Ew, no way."

"Could you just order and leave already?" The boy asked, cutting in rather rudely in his opinion.

"Fine, can I get one of those soft serve cones?"

"Sorry, the machines out of order."

"What?! A strawberry mango smoothie?"

"We're out."

"Why the hell are you even here? I mean, what is your purpose if not to gift innocent girls like me with a plethora of yummy ice cream, delectable soft serve, or tropical fruit flavored smoothies? You do not even deserve that 31 on your logo. Seriously, what kind of Baskin Robins has only six flavors? Six! Evil begone!"

Loki snorted, more so when Jane attempted to scold Darcy for being impolite. Darcy only glared at her, spouting something about a conspiracy, not calming down despite Jane's insistence. He stepped forward, putting a hand on Darcy's shoulder. She looked up at him, pouting.

"I knew we should have just gone to the bookstore like you said."

Loki nodded, feeling triumphant-not because he managed to calm Darcy down with a simple hand on her shoulder while Jane failed completely.

No, it certainly wasn't that at all.


	20. Chapter 20

"So I hear you and Darcy have been spending a lot of time together lately."

Loki rolled his eyes at the woman, secretly amused by her fake nonchalance. It seemed _perfect Jane_ did have a flaw-she couldn't lie to save her life.

Okay, so maybe only he would actually see that as a flaw, but still.

"Hn," he hummed with a nod of his head, making no move to elaborate.

"And you've probably gotten pretty close," Jane continued, seemingly hoping that inspecting her nails made her act look more convincing. It didn't.

"Hn." By now Loki was barely paying attention, just wishing she could hurry and get to the point so he could find Darcy. He was getting bored already.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever hurt her-or worse, treat her the way I did when we first met-then I will hunt you down, beat you with your own scepter, then push you down the rainbow bridge."

"Hn- What?" His head snapped in her direction once the words registered in his mind, disturbed by the smile on her face.

"Look, when Darcy first became my intern, I treated her horribly. It wasn't until after Thor went back to Asgard and I spent all of my time looking for a way for him to come back that I realized that she deserved better. I mean, she helped in any way that she could every step of the way, without asking for anything in return. Even after she finished college. So, someone like Darcy deserves nothing but the best, and I hope, for your sake that you give that to her. Treat her right, Loki, or I _will_ end you. Painfully and permanently."

Loki wasn't sure whether he should be glad that Darcy had another person he was sure cared for her about as much as he did, or frightened that such a fragile looking woman could be so...he didn't even know what to call it. Scary? Crazy? Homicidal? He did know one thing, though: Jane Foster wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**AN: I thought it would be nice if Loki actually had a conversation with Jane, you know, so he could decide if he really hated her as much as he thought. Besides, isn't it like tradition to scare and threaten your best friend's New boyfriend so they know not to hurt them? And, given how Jane wasn't all that nice to Darcy in the Thor movie, I figured I should explain their relationship a little. And, don't worry, there will be more Darcy next chapter.**

**Oh, almost forgot, but I finally got to 200 reviews. I can't believe it. This is so awesome. I actually meant to do this with my hundredth reviewer as well, but I forgot. So, if you'd like me to write a one shot for you, or maybe just a chapter for this story with an idea you had, let me know in your review and I'll see what I can do. Haha, that sort of rhymed... Anyway, what I'm saying is, if you want a chapter where, I dunno, Loki and Darcy go to an amusement park or something, review about it and I'll post as soon as I can. Or, if you want a one shot completely unrelated to the story with a completely different pairing from a completely different fandom, let me know. If I know the pairing, I'll write something and post it for you. **


End file.
